What we want
by Zhye
Summary: Tras un fallo crítico en una misión, Keith se arrepiente de haberle gritado a Lance. [Drabble Semi-SongFic] [Klance]


-¡Pidge! ¡Aborta la misión! ¡Aborta la _**maldita**_ misión! –Keith había gritado con tanta fuerza que asustó a sus compañeros de equipo. Sin embargo, estaba tan fuera de sus cabales, que no fue capaz de contemplar la consternación y el temor que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Esa tarde Lance y él habían discutido. Y ahora no sabría ni explicar qué había llevado esa discusión a una pelea. Ambos se habían declarado la _Ley del Silencio_ que era cómo ellos lo llamaban a no hablarse hasta que uno de ellos pudiera con su orgullo; y ahora quería darse un puñetazo, tirarse del pelo, _**morirse**_.

Lance estaba herido de gravedad, Pidge también, pero aún podía mantenerse en pie y luchar. Pero _Lance estaba inconsciente flotando al lado de Pidge_ y él estaba ahí quieto, mirando a través de un monitor, incapaz de _hacer nada_.

Cuándo regresaron al castillo, el mestizo solo pudo observar con horror y con una preocupación palpable cómo llevaban a Lance a uno de esos tubos que habían ayudado a Shiro a recuperarse incontables veces. Tecnología Alteana.

El grupo había permanecido en silencio tras el comando de Keith, de vez en cuando se cruzaban palabras y alguna que otra frase corta, pero nada podía con la tensión. Poco a poco, cada uno fue yéndose a su habitación a descansar. Todos menos Keith, quién estaba a punto de terminar por devorar su dedo si seguía mordiéndose las uñas.

Al final del día, a noche cerrada –aunque dudablemente visible pues el espacio era siempre un escenario de oscuridad constante- llevaron a Lance a su habitación y Keith por fin se rindió, siguiendo el camino hasta la suya.

Hasta que no pudo más y la culpa le carcomió. Se repetía internamente que había sido su culpa, había sido tan fuerte la discusión y no hubo nadie para pararles que…, quizá por eso su compañero se había desconcentrado. Se repetía internamente que podría haberlo evitado. Se repetía internamente que por aquello, Lance podría haber _muerto._ Y si hubiera _muerto,_ no hubiera podido decirle _nunca lo mucho que…_

La puerta se deslizó, pero el silencio se abrazaba a la suave respiración del moreno y Keith solo podía plantarse ahí en medio con miedo. Una mano le empujó adentro de la habitación, pero cuando miró por encima de su hombro solo vio a Shiro cruzar antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la cama de Lance e intentó decir algo, pero solo soltó un gemido lamentable. Así que empezó a tararear, y de tararear a entonar.

\- _I've been reading books of old, the legends and the myths…_ _Achilles and his gold, Hercules and his gifts –_ a cada palabra, sentía fuego por su garganta. Cómo si la estrangularan.

Si Lance no hubiera querido hacerse el héroe. Si no hubieran _discutido_. Terminó el segundo verso antes de ponerse sobre sus rodillas y hundir su rostro sobre el pecho de su compañero.

\- _And clearly I don't see myself upon that list –_ agradeció que nadie pudiera escuchar su sollozo-… _but she said, where'd you wanna go?_ _How much you wanna risk?_

Levantó su rostro, ahora hecho un desastre de pinceladas piel y sombrías por las lágrimas y los mechones que se pegaban a su cara- _I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifs…_ -continuó con la voz casi a punto de resquebrajarse.

\- _Some superhero, some fairytale bliss. Just… I just want… Just something I can turn to…, somebody I can kiss._

Al día siguiente, Shiro tuvo que reprimir la risilla que nacía en su garganta mientras entraba con Allura a la habitación de Lance. A través de la noche, Keith se las había arreglado para acabar rendido sobre el cuerpo de Lance, con parte del suyo aún por el suelo y su rostro escondido entre las sábanas, con los brazos despilfarrados.

El moreno, por otro lado, descansaba sus dedos entre los mechones desordenados del de cabello azabache. La pareja se marchó entonces, eran conscientes de que debían dejarles descansar y hablar. Tendrían mucho de qué hablar.

Y cuando la puerta se cerró, Lance movió silenciosamente su cabeza, dejando su mirada entrecerrada con cansancio y debilidad, terminando de hundir y acariciar los mechones de Keith.

 _Oh, I want something just like this_


End file.
